


i knew you were trouble

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, bartender and suit, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин бармен. Эйдан работает в офисе, но каждый день приходит обедать в бар. Потому что там вкусно, потому что там Дин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

> для малины
> 
> (если вы начнете искать в тексте скрытый (глубинный) смысл - его нет, ну как-то так)

У них был свой ритуал, который появился далеко не сразу. Но ритуал все-таки был, Эйдан всегда угощал Дина, а Дин никогда не принимал чаевых. Он говорил:

– Зачем они бармену?

Эйдан не понимал и отвечал:

– Ты ведь работаешь, чаевые всегда нужны, особенно в таком месте.

– О, просто заткнись, – в руках Дин мял полотенце (невозможно чистое для середины рабочего дня). – И ты никогда не приходил сюда в выходной или даже вечером, - последовало обвинение.

Его правда.

– И что? Бар заполняется до отказа, выпивка течет рекой и девушки, все без разбора, так и клеятся к тебе?

Слова заставили Дина прекратить протирать стойку. Так подумал Эйдан.

– Что-то в этом роде, – он еще раз посмотрел на Эйдана и ушел к другому посетителю.

У них был свой ритуал, или их было несколько?

В любом случае, бар, где работал Дин, находился всегда в двух домах от места работы Эйдана. Первую пару недель на новом месте он, как и остальные, просто не видел ничем непримечательную вывеску, а потом в обеденный перерыв, заткнувшись на бар, решил зайти.

Внутри было уютно: множество фотографий на стенах, голова оленя, на чьих рогах висели какие-то ленточки. Тихая музыка, не мешающая нормально разговаривать. И, конечно, отличный персонал.

В первый же день Эйдан сел за стойку и вместе с картой напитков получил небольшое меню. Так он отлично пообедал и познакомился с Дином.

– Ты работаешь здесь уже год, не надоело?

– Нет. Почему ты всегда болтаешь во время еды?

– Привык к семейным ужинам.

– Хватит заливать.

Облизав палец, Эйдан отхлебнул немного сока. Оставалась еще половина стакана.

– Просто мне непривычно, а ты какой-то злой. Угостить тебя пивом?

– Никакое пиво не поможет.

Стекло стаканов блестело, отвлекая Эйдана от Дина.

– Хватит протирать их.

– Это вроде как _моя работа_.

– Когда же я успел забыть. Налей мне еще сока. И себе, если хочешь.

Обычно Дин пил чай, зеленый. Реже – черный. Еще реже он пил пиво. Эйдан не спрашивал, много ли таких стаканов успевал перехватывать Дин в нервные дни, потому что считал это не своим делом.

Немного подумав, Дин налил сок и себе.

После первого глотка он поморщился:

– Нам надо заказать соковыжималку. Ты же постоянно пьешь эту дрянь.

– Нормальный сок, – оскорбился Эйдан и в знак протеста резко выпил половину стакана. Выпил и закашлялся.

Достав блокнот, Дин сделал там быструю пометку, старательно делая вид, что Эйдан рядом не пытался умереть от приступа кашля.

– _Соковыжималка_.

– Если я умру, – все еще кашляя, проговорил Эйдан чуть позже, когда сумел немного восстановить дыхание. – То это будет у тебя на совести.

– Ничего страшного, зато другие посетители после этого точно начнут пить _правильный_ сок.

В тот момент Эйдан придумал для Дина много подходящих прозвищ. Или вторых имен. Или даж имен, много лучше чем «Дин».

– Ты будешь рад свежему соку, вот увидишь.

– Сейчас я больше рад, что не умер.

– Сколько драматизма в этом голосе, – Дин рез повернулся в сторону и ушел в подсобку. 

Когда он вернулся, Эйдан уже доставал из кошелька деньги.

– И не забудь салфетку.

Эйдан вытащил ее из-за воротничка.

– _Галстук_ , – еще тише напомнил Дин.

И его Эйдан поправил.

– У тебя крошка, на щеке.

Пальцами Эйдан прошелся по лицу, почти раздраженный. Точнее, все еще раздраженный из-за бесчувственности Дина. Бармены должны вести себя совсем иначе.

– Все?

– Да. Теперь ты снова выглядишь как офисный планктон, поздравляю. Хорошего остатка рабочего дня.

Громко хлопнуть дверью не удалось, потому что она вообще никогда не хлопала. И только в офисе Эйдан сообразил, что у Дина что-то случилось. А он так ничего толком и не спросил.

Один день сменил другой и в обеденный перерыв Эйдан снова сидел за барной стойкой. Дин опять безостановочно протирал стаканы, и при этом выглядел он все таким же хмурым, как и вчера.

– Так в чем дело?

– Все в порядке, – за стойкой Дин всегда чем-то занимался, даже с учетом того, что в баре днем было не больше пары людей, он не позволял себе и нескольких минут отдыха. 

Впрочем, в офисе Эйдан тоже только и делал, что поднимался к начальнику или остальным сотрудникам, в попытке оформить все договоры правильно. Комплекс отличника почему-то был обострен именно в служебной сфере. Хотя за деньгами Эйдан не гнался.

– Что с твоим настроением? Девушка? Родные? Работа?

– Из твоего списка выбирать и выбирать, – усмехнулся Дин. В руках у него оказались вилки. – Все в порядке.

– Ни настроения, ни девушки, ни родных, только работа, – криво улыбнулся Эйдан, и умудрился этой нелепой шуткой рассмешить Дина. 

– Типа того. Про настроение лучше не спрашивать. С этими клиентами крышей можно поехать. Работа есть, девушки нет, родные далеко.

– И не достают, – подсказал Эйдан.

– Верно.

Дин закончил с вилками и начал протирать ложки.

– Значит, все в порядке?

– Да.

– И ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

– Для этого нам нужно сперва поменяться местами. Ну, знаешь, эта сторона стойки и та сторона, они разные.

Закатив глаза, Эйдан едва удержался от фырканья. О да, мама бы им гордилась. _Манеры_ , – всегда говорила она, – _без них ты никуда не пробьешься_. Для нее манеры были важнее образования.

– У меня нет опыта.

– Я и не говорил, что мы поменяемся.

– Так категорично, Дин?

– Я больше люблю слушать.

 _А я вот люблю болтать_ , – подумал Эйдан и посмотрел на ножи, их Дин еще не трогал.

– Так что, твои секреты можно узнать только напоив тебя?

– Какая чушь, оставь это для кого-нибудь еще, – рассмеялся Дин.

– Все ваши официантки меня боятся.

– Тебе просто нужно улыбаться им немного мягче.

– Мягче?

– Да, а то Мила сказала, что ты был похож на маньяка.

– _Сексуального_?

– _Придурочного_ , – одна ложка упала на пол. – Ты отвлекаешь меня.

– Мне нужно не просто набивать желудок, это вредно. Интеллектуальная пища не менее важна.

– Бери с собой газету, – отмахнулся Дин.

– Я не смогу без твоего голоса, говорящего мне…

– Ваше меню, желаете сразу заказать напитки?

– Не без этого, – пожал плечами Эйдан и продолжил есть. Салатом он умудрился даже не испачкать брюки, как делал это постоянно. Все потому что Дин дал ему две салфетки. Неужели Эйдан настолько неряшлив? – В общем, нет, никаких газет. Это ухудшает пищеварение.

– И кто научил тебя этой фигне?

– Дед, кто еще смог бы рассказать нечто подобное.

– Мне не стоило и спрашивать.

Дин не выглядел сожалеющим о чем-то человеком. Он как обычно прикалывался. Или разминался перед вечером.

– Так что, ты все еще настаиваешь на газете?

– Да, будем использовать ее как слюнявчик для тебя.

– Я просто активно жестикулирую, – Эйдан стряхнул на пол сухарик, который не донес до рта.

– И болтаешь.

– Это мы выяснили еще в первую неделю.

– Я выяснил, ты это уже знал и даже не попытался предупредить меня.

– Никто до этого не жаловался.

– _Сильные волей люди_ , – завистливо вздохнул Дин и взял в руку первый нож.

– И кто после этого выглядит как маньяк?

– Все еще ты, меня Мила не боятся.

– Потому что ты здесь старший.

– Если тебе будет легче от этого.

После того, как у баре появилась соковыжималка, Эйдану пришлось скрепя сердце согласится на переход с пакетированного сока на натуральный. Честно говоря, это не было таким уж трудным решением. Нужно было просто немного повыделываться перед Дином, не более того.

– Лучше?

– Да, просто потрясно.

– Да притормози ты, никуда он не денется. Тебе сделать с собой смузи?

– Пожалуйста. Тебя надо угостить, чай?

– Чай, – кивнул Дин и уже спустя несколько минут он, возвращаясь из подсобки с новыми бутылками, обязательно делал несколько глотков из огромной кружки.

– Откуда она?

– Нашел на барахолке.

– Она гигантская, не находишь?

– Да я вижу, потому и взял.

Кружка была белой, с несколькими трещинами внизу, просто отколотыми краями. Дин смотрелся с ней в руках непривычно, но Эйдану это нравилось. 

– И дома у тебя стоит такая же громадина, – предположил Эйдан.

– В размерах они друг другу точно ничем не уступают, – согласился Дин и снова оставил Эйдана одного.

Вот так незаметно прошло несколько месяцев. Эйдан так ни разу и не появился вечером в баре, а Дин ни разу не сказал про необходимость чаевых.

Мила перестала косо смотреть на Эйдана, но все равно обращалась к нему с опаской. И в самых редких случаях.

– Так мы с тобой встречаемся.

Перед Эйданом стояла тарелка с картошкой фри, сегодня о не хотел ничего другого.

– _Что_?

В руках у Дина опять был нож, очередной из тех, что необходимо было протереть в тысячный раз. Эйдан уже ненавидел каждый столовый прибор в этом баре, и каждый стакан и бокал.

– Мы вместе обедаем, я так ни с одной из своих девушек не проводил время.

– Наверное, они с тобой потому и были _недолго_ , – хмыкнул Дин.

– Я говорю про регулярность встреч.

– Как это мило, Эйдан, но я не могу принять твоих знаков внимания…

– Потому что встречаться с клиентами запрещено?

Дин расхохотался.

– Чувак, это бар, а не страховая компания. Я могу встречаться и трахаться с кем захочу.

Даже те несколько человек, находившихся в помещении, притихли. 

– Ладно, _Казанова_ , постарайся немного убавить свою громкость и можешь продолжать красоваться.

– Это ведь не было заигрыванием?

– Не могу точно ответить, – нахмурился Эйдан и, обмакнув картошку в кетчуп, отправил ее в рот.

– У тебя здесь осталось, – как-то слишком спокойно проговорил Дин, а потом, перегнувшись через стойку, оттер пятно кетчупа из уголка губ Эйдана.

И снова все замолчали.

Ну что это за бар, где все следят за барменом? Хотя, это среднестатистический бар, так и быть.

– Что это сейчас…

– Произошло? – улыбнулся Дин. – Было ли это заигрыванием? _Не могу точно ответить_.

Остаток обеда Эйдан пытался придумать очень коварный план по разбиению барахольной кружки Дина. В итоге на сытый желудок до него дошло, что, даже осуществив желаемое, он не отомстил бы. 

Да и разбивать чужую вещь – потом пришлось бы покупать Дину новую кружку взамен старой.

В середине декабря Эйдан пришел в бар и увидел Дина. Он прямо светился весь, у Эйдана даже в горле пересохло от такого приветствия. А потом Дин положил на стол приборы.

У него была сломана правая рука.

– Что случилось?

– Рабочая травма.

– Подкинул бутылку и не смог поймать? – пытался сострить Эйдан.

– Пришел бы хоть раз вечером – увидел бы, что это я делаю без всяких промашек.

– Так в чем дело?

– Помогал Миле вытащить несколько ящиков со спиртным, уронил один.

– Да хоть не на башку.

– Волнуешься за мою дееспособность?

– Нет, никак не могу представить, насколько тяжело отбиваться от поклонниц одной рукой.

– _Эйдан_ , не ревнуй, – Дин дал ему меню и вернул счет клиенту, сидящему у другого конца стойки.

Дальше все пошло еще более странно, если раньше Эйдан пытался как-то намекнуть Дину на их общение вне обедов в баре, то после появления (проклятого!) гипса, Эйдан только и мог что стараться не пялиться на Дина. 

В мозг щелкнуло, переключило в режим, о котором Эйдан и не подозревал. И лучше бы он оставался в неведении.

– Тебе стоит угостить меня пивом, – предложил Дин одну неделю спустя.

– И совсем не навязчиво звучит, не так ли?

– Да ты с прошлой среды ходишь какой-то странный.

Ах да, они же иногда позволяли себе сказать что-то не качающееся нелепицы из повседневной жизни.

– У меня тут небольшая проблема.

– И как, мне снова насильно из тебя вытаскивать? Лучше бы ты пил.

– В рабочее время?

– Мы уже говорили про вечер.

– В любом случае, мне не кажется, что тебе стоит знать, – Эйдан смотрел на салфетку, лежащую у него на коленях. Три пятна. Он неряшлив до невозможности, Дин, видимо, прав, все из-за постоянных разговоров.

– Это касается меня? – Дин спросил прямо.

– _Да_ , – не пытался увильнуть Эйдан.

– И химии между нами?

– _Химии_? Ты сейчас _серьезно_?

– Почему нет? – внимательно посмотрел на него Дин.

– Хорошо. Будешь продолжать свои догадки?

– Все дело в гипсе. – Дин сделал утверждение. При этом даже не улыбнулся _ни разу_.

– Тебе пора завязывать с сериалами.

– И дело совсем не в них. Просто ты смотришь, _постоянно_ , _с первого дня_ , пялишься и пялишься.

– Слишком много информации.

– Это стоило бы мне сказать тебе.

– Ты и говорил, – усмехнулся Эйдан.

– Тебе полегчало? – резко сменил тему Дин. В пальцах сломанной руки он аккуратно держал стакан, и, как ни в чем не бывало, протирал его.

– Нет, мне бы не стало хуже, Дин, не купи ты из-за меня чертову соковыжималку, или это целый комбайн?

Звук разбивающегося стекла вовсе не удивил Эйдана, вот совсем никак. Хотя, Дин мог бы кинуть стакан ему в голову.

– Думаю, что нам надо поговорить.

– Мы уже поговорили.

– И что у тебя за принцип такой? Ты же сам говорил « _с кем захочу_ ».

– Смирись, Эйдан, ты в их число не входишь.

– Или хочешь меня так сильно, что руки не слушаются, а, Дин?

– Доедай свой обед.

Дин сбежал в подсобку, за шваброй, как оказалось. И так он неловко, под пристальным взглядом Эйдана весьма медленно убрал осколки.

– Я доел. И поскольку теперь я могу уйти, оставить тебя без своего прекрасного…

– До завтра, Эйдан.

Так часто бывает, сделав определенное решение, чуть позже приходит осознание, что, может быть, это решение и не было самым лучшим? Может, стоило немного подождать.

Тем же вечером Эйдан пришел в бар. И он совсем не удивился, когда увидел достаточное количество девушек у барной стойки.

– Эй, а мне коктейль сделаешь? – он прокричал Дину.

Стоило придти туда как минимум ради удивленного выражения его лица. Да. В этом Эйдан точно не прогадал.

Он сел за один из свободных столиков, потому что люди предпочитали пить стоя в самом баре, или же находясь возле него и куря одну за другой.

– Прошу, – Дин поставил перед Эйданом Кровавую Мэри, конечно, что еще он мог сделать.

– Ничего нового я не увидел, все как и говорил.

– Я не отбивался от твоих слов.

– Хорошо, тогда увидимся чуть позже.

Вышло так, что Эйдан просидел до закрытия. Он подходил к стойке и заказывал еще две Мэри, растягивая и на долгие часы между уходом с работы и закрытием бара.

– Чего ждешь?

– Не знаю, – Эйдан следил за тем, как Дин и Мила протирали столы, поднимали стулья. – Поговорить с тобой хотел, теперь не хочу.

– Как обычно, – Дин поморщился, задев гипсом стойку. – Так иди домой, Эйдан.

– Я не просто так тут проторчал несколько часов.

– Да, – согласился Дин и добавил: – Ты пил весь вечер.

– И все ради чего?

Дин посмотрел на него, усталый и недовольный, он посмотрел на Эйдана.

– Неужели на свете еще остались такие же упрямые люди, как ты?

– Иди и просто _поцелуй_ его, – шикнула Мила, проходя мимо. Она улыбнулась Дину и очень тихо ушла домой.

– Мне сказали, – начал Эйдан, но Дин его прервал.

– Я слышал ее.

– И, значит…

– Это _ничего_ не значит, – поморщился Дин.

В любом случае, Эйдан оказался рядом с ним, по ту сторону стойки. Он положил руки Дину на плечи и сделал последнее предупреждение.

– И если я неправильно распознал сигналы?

– Не было никаких сигналов, смирись с этим, – усмехнулся Дин.

Они поцеловали, и Дин первым же делом прикусил нижнюю губу Эйдана. Как будто издевался, и это не Эйдану приходилось изо дня в день приходить к нему, говорить с ним, смотреть на него. И при этом не иметь никакой возможности сделать что-то еще. 

Эйдан _застонал_ , ничего не смог с собой поделать, потому что Дин это нечто невероятное. Он потянул Эйдана за волосы здоровой рукой, а пальцами сломанной пытался развязать галстук. Они сталкивались, двигались то в разные, то в одну сторону. Не выдержав, Эйдан прижал Дина к шкафу, откуда никто никогда не брал бутылки. Потому что они бутафорские.

– _Полегче_ , – на выдохе попросил Дин, но в его взгляде Эйдан увидел совсем другое.

В груди собрался жар, ударил в голову, мешая соображать.

Эйдан дорвался, но он остался все таким же мстительным придурком, каким был в школе.

Ровно в тот момент, когда на шее Дина появились два засоса, а галстук Эйдана валялся на полу, все закончилось.

– Хватит с тебя на сегодня, – он провел ладонью по гипсу Дина, где уже было несколько росписей и рисунков.

– Ты серьезно? – _ох_ , Дин _отлично_ выглядел. Эйдан, даже если бы раньше не пялился на него, тогда бы точно не устоял.

– Да, мне кажется, что тебе будут нужны обе руки, – он поднял свой галстук и обошел стойку. – Так что я зайду завтра и спрошу тебя про ужин.

– Эйдан.

– Да?

– Ты сволочь.

– Я _знаю_ , спокойной ночи.

На самом деле ему было очень тяжело уйти, член, конечно, еще не научился говорить, но Эйдану это и не нужно чтобы понять насколько сильно он обломал свой кайф. Хотя, то, что Дин остался один в баре, возбужденный и злой, довольно сильно порадовало Эйдана.

На следующий день Эйдан появился в баре немного раньше, чем обычно.

И этим он опять удивил Дина.

– _Пожалуйста_ , только не говори, что ты из тех самых _парней-прилипал_.

– Нет, но если ты захочешь, могу стать таким.

– Заткнись, – рассмеялся Дин и налил ему чай. – Мой гипс снимут только через три недели, ты в курсе?

Эйдан заметил как поменялось лицо Дина, выражение заботы улетучилось и стало понятно, что Дин злорадствовал. Он просто не мог сдержать своей ухмылки.

– Отлично, – Эйдан хлопнул по стойке руками. – Значит, наши отношения будут платоническими еще некоторое время.

– И тебя это устраивает?

Эйдану хотелось выплеснуть Дину чай в лицо, но в кружке кипяток, так что это было бы как минимум невежливо. Как максимум опасно, а Дин и без того со сломанной рукой. 

– Да, конечно, буду как обычно заходить сюда в обед. Оставаться после работы, пить до самого закрытия и смотреть на лучшего бармена в районе.

– В _районе_? 

_Нашел к чему придраться_.

– Прости, Дин, но конкуренция такая высокая, а у тебя еще и рука сломана.

– Не будь на дворе полдень, я бы тебе показал на что способен даже с всего одной рукой, – угрожал Дин.

– Мне стоило разбить твою кружку, – пробормотал Эйдан.

– Что?

– Я хотел разбить твою кружку, за тот случай с кетчупом. Тогда счет был бы равным, и сейчас я бы плевал на твою руку, просто…

– Ты ведешь счет?

– Да, но не всерьез, конечно. И ты купил для меня соковыжималку.

– Если я скажу, что купил ее для посетителей, а не для тебя персонально – полегчает?

– Это правда?

– _Нет_ , – Дин улыбнулся ему.

– Три недели, – вздохнул Эйдан и понял, что, где-то он прокололся. И дело ведь было совсем не в сексе, а в самом Дине. Его хотелось, себе, _только себе_.

Из мыслей его вытянул голос Дина:

– Эйдан?

– Да?

Кружка с глухим стуком упала на пол и разбилась.

– Это значит, что мы сейчас пойдем в подсобку? – заговорчески прошептал Эйдан.

– Да.

– И ты купил мне соковыжималку.

– _Да_.

– А я специально не приходил по вечерам, боялся достать тебя окончательно.

– Отлично, _мы_ наконец-то выяснили это.

– Нет, погоди, еще кое-что.

– Говори.

– Теперь я твой парень?

– Еще нет, мне же нужно провести тест-драйв, – изумился Дин. Эйдан ни на секунду ему не поверил. – Ладно, если тебе это так важно. _Да_.

– Думаю, это все.

– Эйдан, после тебя невозможно отстирать салфетки, - вздохнул Дин и подмигнул Миле.

Эйдан во второй раз оказался по ту сторону стойки, в первый раз в подсобке, и кое-что еще он сделал точно в первый раз.

\- Дин, ты не поверишь, но я вроде как _натурал_.

\- Только не сейчас, _прошу тебя_! Как эта хрень расстегивается?

У них был свой ритуал. До определенного момента. Потом ритуалов стало немного больше.


End file.
